


Holiday Party

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [10]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holiday, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Mr. Rochefort is hosting a large company Christmas party; it takes up the ritziest hotel in New York as they visit. Lili, naturally, is there helping out, but she begins to want to get away for just a little while. Usually worried for his daughter, her father insists Sergei-her trusted 'bodyguard' go with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> WELL...since I did a Halloween story, I decided to do an xmas piece too. It's a one-shot, but this one I may actually think slots into the main series! It takes place a little later in the 2nd arc(it's summer in the current story arc, but it'll stretch for awhile; however, don't worry, there are NO SPOILERS here at all for later things.)
> 
> Anyway, as usual, hope you enjoy! This one was done a little more quickly, with less editing and scrutiny. I wouldn't call it a speed-write as it took me longer than expected thanks to the holidays, but it's more in the spirit of a fast-write than a more heavily-edited piece.

Christmas was a time of celebration, of food, and parties. Lots of parties. Company parties.

They were at the big one, and neither of them were prepared for how long this party was going to be.

Lili knew her father always threw big, lavish ones for the holidays, but this one seemed to be a partial celebration of both the holidays and the fact that things were looking much less dangerous, now that they were out of a lot of the hot water they had been in with the Mishima Zaibatsu. Things were never completely calm, of course-her father seemed to have an endless list of enemies-but at this moment, things were quiet.

The party was held at the finest hotel in New York; Mr. Rochefort had rented out the entire downstairs facilities. The hotel was huge-two buildings, separated by the valet parking area. Lili was staying in the one across the street; her father knew she liked her privacy, and she _was_ twenty now.

It was freezing out; the snow was coming down heavily, but it did not stop anything inside. The decor was lovely-a large tree was in the ballroom, and the waiters milled around with plates of food and drink. Lili herself had been mingling with the guests for what seemed to have been hours now, with Sergei standing off to the side, his longcoat on and his arms folded. He was looking out across the room, checking for trouble...but occasionally catching a glance at her, as well.

Holiday festivities were never much Sergei's forte. He was an agnostic who was sent to a Russian Orthodox church sometimes when he was young, as all kids raised by the orphanage were, though he did not follow too hard. He stopped going as a teenager, and the holiday was a time where his military fellows would get together to eat, and that was about it. It was early January on top of it. He worked enough with folks from other countries and was educated so he of course knew about the typical Western holiday, he just put no real stock in it.

But the Rocheforts certainly liked their festivities, though there were few-if any-religious trappings; Mr. Rochefort to his knowledge was a long-lapsed something-or-other who didn't push anything on his family.

The festivities amused him; he enjoyed the food as he always did-working for them so long had almost spoiled him a little there-but he could go back to eating MREs with no trouble at all. He had to hunt several times on duty the past couple of years. It was all the same to him.

He even allowed himself a couple of drinks this night; nothing to even get him buzzed, let alone drunk. He more did it to enjoy the taste.

Lili would occasionally make her way over to him; she wouldn't touch him, but she would greet him, mostly to keep up appearances. Everyone there knew who her bodyguard was, and most of the other people-who were not Lili, Mr. Rochefort, or a few of their household servants-tended to steer a wide berth around the massive man.

Being perceptive as he always was, he noticed Lili growing a bit bored looking; she would fidget uncomfortably, though her clothes were not the issue. She was dressed in a more business-casual outfit, with an emphasis on the casual; she opted for a slightly longer denim skirt, long stockings due to the cold weather, short boots and a heavier blouse; she wore a shawl as well. She seemed to have her own style. She had debated going more elegantly today, he recalled; but seemed to opt for something simpler.

She looked like she needed a break, and pretty badly. Sergei began to walk over, able to hide his more...personal concern for a businesslike demeanor. He nodded to her when he arrived. She looked up, smiling softly, a look of relief appearing on her face almost instantly. She straightened up.

“I've been socializing for hours now it seems.”

He nodded. “Would you like to go?”

She smirked knowingly. She did sort of have something else on her mind, of course...but it wasn't just physical things. She had something she wanted to give to Sergei for the holiday; something she figured he would look extremely good in. She really had no idea how he would take something like that, but she figured, at the very least, she could get a surprised look out of him.

“Yes. Let me tell everyone. I'll need to come back, but I'll just say I need to take a break. They'll understand. Dad and Sebastian are doing most of the entertaining anyway.”

“A lot of people here.”

Lili snorted light laughter. “Used to it.”

Sergei offered a gentle smile. He knew that she went out of her way to make everything look good for the company, but he could tell that once in awhile-on nights like these-she would have preferred to be at a more lively place. Still, she did it without complaint.

Well, _much_. He was sure she'd let some of it out when they arrived back at her penthouse, not that he minded.

He went to get her coat. Sergei would, in public, occasionally pull double duty helping her with her coat, holding the door, and other odds and ends, if Alain wasn't around. He had the night off; Mr. Rochefort was fairly generous around the holidays and gave most of the servants extra time off and paid the rest extremely well. He may have been somewhat of a shark when it came to deals, but he was good to his family and those involved with them.

Lili nodded and separated, giving him a very light and brief touch on his hand...very, _very_ carefully. She blamed a couple glasses of wine for her bravery.

No one was the wiser.

 

–

 

Sergei opened the door and walked to the side closet before stomping the snow from his huge boots; they collected snow simply from walking to their building from across the street. It was well-frozen outside, but neither minded. Sergei liked it, and Lili was even starting to enjoy it, though she gingerly shook her coat out and hung it up outside as a signal that it would need cleaning.

“I'll need to wear a new one,” she proclaimed. Sergei chuckled. He knew that wearing a damp coat back to the party would not do for her.

After the two had gotten settled, Sergei removed his long-sleeved shirt and settled into one of the big chairs, sitting back. Lili grinned, walking slowly over to him, running her hand through his hair slowly a few times before tracing it to his bare shoulder.

It was very clear what both of them had been thinking after all this time at the party.

Sergei stood, sliding his arms down her back to undo her dress; he leaned in to kiss her deeply. His tongue slid between her slightly parted lips and probed around lightly; Lili moaned low, always loving how he kissed her.

It did not take her long to shed most of her clothing; Sergei managed to get down to only his trousers as she sat on the chair, mostly naked except for her bra. He knelt in front of her, leaning in to kiss her deeply again as she quickly raked her nails down his back, causing a low groan to escape his throat.

He traced his hand down her stomach, leaning in to kiss it lightly; she felt his tongue barely tracing over it, up and down. She shivered as he exhaled deeply. The room was warm, even though they were near naked...but there were of course other things that could make a person tremble.

Sergei sat up slightly, tracing his hand to her mound, rubbing it slowly with his thumb, letting it trace down to part her slightly and slide in between her lower lips as he felt how wet she was. He smirked, looking down as he gently continued to stroke her as her moans grew louder.

She knew he would tease her. It was torture sometimes...but the result was always lovely.

He could not hold back; he leaned in, parting her with his thumb as he rest his hand on her mound and let his tongue trace around her center, stroking her, covering it with her taste as he brought it back into his mouth to enjoy it for a moment. She cried out softly and bit her lip before sliding her leg over his shoulder to get him to do more.

Sergei wasted no time-he knew what she wanted, he knew what he wanted to do, and he also knew they did not have as much time as they would have liked. But he would never skip foreplay with her. It was too much fun for both of them.

Lili leaned back in the large chair, putting her other leg up on his shoulder, allowing him to raise her hips up with his arms as he delved deeper into her. She gave him a squeeze, causing him to low moan, but continued to occasionally cry out, confident the penthouse had sufficient soundproofing.

She held back a _little_ , though, despite the fact it always felt incredibly good. _Just_ in case.

He dipped lower, opening his mouth to take her in; his tongue rubbed quickly against her, up and down. He slid it inside briefly as he sucked at her, letting her taste fill his mouth. He looked up at her a moment, pleased that she looked completely happy right now.

He continued, running his tongue up and down her, swirling it slowly around for awhile before finally deciding to get her off; he regretted it, but he was not sure how much longer they could stay without causing some sort of disruption downstairs. Sergei cursed himself for getting riskier over these months-or years, by now-but as he felt her quiver in his arms when he brought the tip of his tongue up to her clit to tease it he exhaled deeply, realizing why exactly he did do such things.

His mind had only wandered a few brief seconds; it was now clearly set to pleasuring her again. His tongue swirled faster around her clit as his huge hands massaged her thighs and rubbed her stomach before holding her close to his mouth; she matched the rhythm of his head with her hips as she held him there. She moaned louder, arching her back high and finally crying out softly, biting her lip as the massive wave of pleasure came over her as she let go. She felt him lick furiously as he finished; she looked down for a moment. His eyes were closed and he looked as content as he always did.

She smiled softly, her eyes heavy. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, shivering a bit, as he slowly pulled away, teasing her a few more times. She giggled; his mouth was quite wet yet again. He stood, smiling down, having already released himself from his trousers; he stroked himself a few times as she sat up with a small burst of energy, not even stopping as she took him deeply into her mouth as he uttered a surprised grunt. He had been planning on just finishing off; he did not mind her insistence on this, however.

Lili sucked him deep; she wouldn't take too long, as they were pushing it a far with the time as it was, but she would enjoy herself-and please him-for a short while. Her hand snaked underneath, and she felt him tense as her slim fingers teased him in a few particularly sensitive areas as she chuckled; the fact she could get a surprised reaction still out of him amused her to no end.

The familiar salty taste appeared quickly as she sucked; his low moans-always quiet, and always sort of cute to her-came faster as he occasionally thrust forward lightly; just enough. He wasn't too hard on her, and she took the hint and sucked a bit faster yet, teasing the tip with her tongue as she pulled back, stroking it a few last times before helping him prepare. She turned him to sit on the chair as she settled down on him, meeting him in a kiss as she began to ride him sitting; this allowed for some particularly deep penetration.

She leaned low after the kiss broke, kissing his neck a moment as she sat back, allowing him to nip carefully at hers. He was careful not to leave any marks that would raise questions at the party. She rode harder and harder until she felt him start to tense; his arms slid around her again as he held her close in release. He moaned softly as he finished off; it did not take him long. Going down on her and having her return the favor had him almost ready to climax as it was.

She slowed down, separating from him, grinning. “Shower?” she asked.

He smirked at her, nodding.

_We've certainly risked this one. I really hope they don't suspect anything._

She watched him walk off as her thoughts snapped back. She followed, fully pleased and ready to deal with people again.

 

–

 

Sergei moved from the shower, drying his hair. He had pulled on a pair of trousers, but was otherwise naked. He looked over; Lili had thrown on a tank top and her underwear. She stood next to a huge, rather gorgeous looking leather trenchcoat; colored a dark, sooty gray with bits of dull silver littered about it. It was extremely nice looking, though not _overly_ fancy. He walked up to it, smirking.

“What's this?” he asked.

“For you,” Lili chuckled. “I know you aren't into this sort of thing probably but...well, I thought it would look nice on you.”

Sergei blinked, touching it. “Me?”

She nodded.

He smiled, picking it up. It was exceptionally heavy; made of leather, and lined-the lining was removable, making it useful in winter or autumn-he almost thought a smaller man may have trouble wearing it. Given it was sized for his huge frame, he would be correct.

Lili laughed softly; he looked like a man who had just discovered a new element, or something similar.

He tried it on; it fit perfectly. Lili had to have his measurements down perfectly...or she probably just checked his other clothing when he wasn't looking. It was a sleek design, almost futuristic looking, and leaning more on the 'rugged' side than the business-like side of some trenchcoats. He smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

“I'm glad you like it,” she said, grinning. “You look good in leather.”

He smirked. “That's...what this is about then.”

“Maybe. Also since I think you'd like it.”

“I do.” He removed it, only to finish getting dressed. “I will have to wear this on duty with you more often.”

She smiled. “I'll try not to stare.”

He placed a finger under her chin, leaning in to kiss her deeply; he lingered for awhile, enjoying this extended one. He was quite touched by this sudden gift; he expected nothing, but was genuinely pleased. It fit him rather nicely. When it broke, he went off to finish getting dressed; as did she.

“Ugh.” Lili stretched after fitting on more of her clothes. “I sort of don't want to go back yet.”

Sergei was halfway dressed; his trousers and boots were on, but he took his time. He walked over to examine his coat again; he thought he would want to wear it tonight, but then decided it might not be the best idea; he had no idea how her father would react to his daughter giving her bodyguard a present like that. He knew that they were cordial with one another, and even friendly; but he didn't know they were _that_ close. Mr. Rochefort probably wouldn't have thought much of it-but Sergei did not want to make things awkward.

He looked over at Lili, half dressed herself; he allowed his eyes to trail up and down her body again, even though he had just felt it pressed against him after their pleasure. He licked his lips. There was little that could tempt Sergei-very, very little...and that thing happened to be a who, and it was her.

She walked about the bedroom, sorting things out. She looked down at the desk; on it was Sergei's knife. She picked it up. “Here. Better not forget this. In case someone needs stabbing.” She chuckled. She knew if anyone started anything he wouldn't even have to pull it out.

He smirked, walking over to the bed to sort out his holster, which he wore on duty. “It's yours.”

Lili blinked, the words not registering. “Hm?”

Sergei nodded toward it. “It's for you. You wanted to learn how to use one. You had asked over two months ago.”

Given the hairy situation they were still in, she did indeed say that. Plus, she liked broadening her horizons anyway. She stroked the worn handle; she knew he had held this handle since he was sixteen. Almost half his life ago. She looked over at him again.

“This...is what soothed you as a kid. When you sharpened it.”

He nodded.

She sat down, undoing the snap slowly and sliding it out. It was long, jagged, and she had to wonder how many times he had used it in combat. She also knew this was one of the few things that actually meant anything to him. Sergei was not a man of sentimental value, so to give her something like this...

“I...this is sentimental to you.”

“It is.” He stood next to her, closing her hand around the time-worn handle. It was considerably smaller, despite Lili being taller than the average woman. She held it up; she knew it was stained with dirt, blood, sweat, and gods knew what else; disgusting things that two years ago she would have been hesitant to touch. She would get the odd bit of blood on her from a fight, but that was about it; and she strongly disliked that as it was.

She blinked again, moved more than she knew. “Why would you give this to me? It was one of the only things that...brought you comfort.”

“It was,” he replied softly.

Lili placed it down, turning toward him after hearing the past tense. As usual, it was what he _didn't_ say that told her everything. For once, she was completely flabbergasted.

He crouched down; as usual, his massive size made him simply more able to face her while she sat. She reached her hand out to trace over the side of his face; her fingers found the scars again, including a few of the new ones he had received while working for her family. She stroked his thick hair back; he leaned down, resting it on her legs as she gently continued to stroke him.

The two stay silent; the only noise was the wind outside and the occasional icy snow blowing against the window. They sort of weren't ready to go back to the party. Lili was still surprised; she knew what that sort of thing meant. He gave her one of the couple of things that he had with him since he was young, one of the only things that had provided him with balance, a release even from the brutality he endured.

She knew what he was telling her.

He slid his arms around her waist as he stay there. He did not feel like moving. He usually did not do things like this very often at all, but tonight he would. He could tell-by both her touch and her breathing-she was enjoying this.

Sergei was glad she liked what he gave her; he wanted her to have it. They would train with plastic knives, of course, but he was glad she liked it. He was a bit worried, truth be told; she was a young woman of finer tastes, and he had no idea how she would accept a nearly two-decade old bloodstained and worn combat knife.

He thought offering her a piece of his past would be his way of saying things he had trouble actually putting into words. She loved it, more than he could have known.

They had no idea how much time had passed-but they knew they would have to go back soon. Lili stroked his hair a few more times as he raised his head. There were no greetings or anything like that-Sergei was not a guy into pointless words.

“We should head back,” Lili said. She found her words difficult to form. She thought for a moment. "What will you use?"

He smirked. "I bought one of those new ones." He showed it to her. It was quite a nasty piece of work, all told. 

She smiled softly. "Thank you. Again. So much."

He nodded, touching her face lightly as he stood, grabbing his remaining clothing to put it on. They had already cleaned up and looked no worse for wear; they looked no different than they did when they arrived. The two had not been gone too long, and they doubted anyone expected anything.

As they finished dressing, Sergei reached a hand into his pocket, pulling something out to give to her. Lili blinked.

“More?” she said. She took the object. It was unwrapped; Sergei did not believe in such things, clearly. She chuckled.

It was a collar; similar to the one she wore, only with a bit less silver; it was mostly black leather.

“Oh?” she grinned

He shrugged lightly. “You look good in them.”

She chuckled. “No other clothes to go with this? My other one was part of a set.”

He smirked. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I'll wear it later. It might not be proper to wear at the party.” She placed it in her dresser, stroking the knife once more. She walked over to get her coat, which Sergei helped her with. There were no holiday greetings or anything; there was no need for them. She felt they could become window-dressing if overused, and their relationship-whatever you wanted to call it-was not made of such things.

“Knife training at some point?”

He nodded. “Plastic ones first.”

“I know, I know.” She snorted lightly. She watched him to go over to get his heavy fur coat; the lovely dark gray leather trenchcoat would be better worn in different weather. He smiled at it again before turning back to her.

“I'll come over tonight again. If you aren't too tired.”

She chuckled. “I shouldn't be. Maybe there's about four more hours of this. Wouldn't mind some coffee afterward. Proper coffee.”

“Same.” The coffee served at the party had been rather weak for his taste; it was very expensive, but brewed conservatively for the taste buds of forty-and-fiftysomething businesspeople.

He continued to help her with her coat and hat, offering his arm out as he opened the door. Lili took it, sliding behind the door for a moment to kiss him. He returned it, hoping they would get more time alone tonight. It broke, Lili reluctantly heading out the door for the thirty-some story trip down the elevator to go greet people for another few hours.

After her bit of 'decompressing', she decided this would not be too difficult at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well THIS got a little sappy at parts! I hope I didn't break his character that much in those few paragraphs. I did at least simply want to show that yes, he really, really does care for her about more than anything...even though he can't say it.
> 
> I thought a little bit of humor fit, though. Sergei doesn't like letting the mood to get too emotionally heavy oddly enough. He had no idea she would get that emotional about what he thought was simply a kind gesture. (The knife, btw, was touched on in 'Silk Commands Iron', the third major story in the main series, so if you haven't read the series yet, give it a look-see! /shameless plug) 
> 
> Anyway-happy holidays guys! Hope you liked a little bit of a sensitive stuff, some porn, and a bit of humor. It's not as goofy as the Halloween one, but I liked how it turned out. I think we all may have been in that situation where we wanted to get away from a really long-ass crowded holiday party and 'decompress'. At least those two had a rather nice way of doing just that. >:)
> 
> (And you'll find out what happened in the months prior to this in the next couple of stories!)
> 
> Take care, all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
